


A Kiss Hello

by thisislegit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: Bulma let him have some lipstick she didn't like anymore.





	A Kiss Hello

A chill went down Vegeta's spine when he spotted Broly sitting in the living room. Something didn't feel right. Broly's back was turned away from the door as he made frustrated noises from his throat. His shirt was drawn up revealing the wide expanse of his scarred lower back as he grunted wiping his face in the fabric. 

"Broly."

Broly froze, then slowly pulled their shirt back down. "...yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"N-nothing."

Vegeta walked around, but Broly scooted in his spot on the floor to keep his back to Vegeta. "Then why won't you look at me?"

An unfinished puzzle sat on the rug as Broly said, "No reason."

"You're as awful at lying as, Kakarot. What did you do."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Broly." Vegeta crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes.

A whine came from the larger saiyan, which was pitiful. He could destroy planets with his pinky and Vegeta's tone made him cower. However, knowing such a thing was a nice power trip for the prince.

"Turn around. Now."

Broly did so, his movements hesitant and his cheeks puffed out in a pout.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he took in what he saw. Lipstick marks. Ten or so dark red lipstick kisses smattering Broly's brown skin. What the hell? How did this happen?

"Who did this?" Vegeta's arms dropped back down to their sides.

Broly continued to pout, his cheeks dark with a blush, and looked at the floor as he drew a pattern in the rug, "...Goku."

"Wha-," His phrasing was interrupted when two chestnut brown arms wrapped around his waist, trapping his arms, and smooth,tacky lips pressed against his cheek. "NO."

It was too late. Broly could only watch as Vegeta struggled to fight off Goku's onslaught without blowing a new hole through their home.


End file.
